Featherweight Championship
The Featherweight Championship was a side competition for robots in the featherweight class, weighing up to 12kg, or 13.6kg for the proposed Series 10 competition. There were a total of four Featherweight Championships run throughout the original series of Robot Wars; one in Series 2, one in each series of Robot Wars Extreme, and one in Series 7. However, no champion ever came back to defend their title after they had won it. The first two Featherweight Championships were single battles, while the Extreme 2 and Series 7 competitions consisted of mini-tournaments with qualifying rounds, with two or three robots progressing to the final from each qualifying round. Two additional featherweight competitions were intended to take place during Series 3 and Series 10 respectively. However, the Series 3 competition was cancelled as a result of a behind-the-scenes accident, while the Series 10 championship was postponed indefinitely due to time constraints.https://www.facebook.com/UKRobotWars/posts/825930454237972 Featherweight Championships Series 2 Anarchy vs Armadillo vs Demolisher vs The Ripper Winner: Demolisher won Series 3 Event cancelled (although twelve robots were due to compete) Extreme Series 1 RC Warrior vs Beef-Cake Winner: Beef-Cake Extreme Series 2 Robots Competing: Gi-Ant-O, Katnip, Argh!, Bernard, AM CVn, Eddy Evolution, Neoteric, Dragon, Kitty, Gladiator, Micro-Mute, Cutlet, Flybot Round 1 *Gi-Ant-O vs Katnip vs Argh! vs Bernard vs AM CVn vs Eddy Evolution vs Neoteric: Katnip, Argh! & Bernard qualified *Dragon vs Kitty vs Gladiator vs Micro-Mute vs Cutlet vs Flybot: Micro-Mute, Gladiator & Cutlet qualified Final *Argh! vs Bernard vs Cutlet vs Gladiator vs Katnip vs Micro-Mute: Argh! won Series 7 Robots Competing: Alienator, Alpha, Bernard, Cutlet, Cygnus X3, DTK, G2, Gi-Ant-O, Kitty, Mammoth, Micro-Mute, Mini Maul, Prince of Awe, Rampage 2, Rip, Staglet, Typhoon Cadet, Whipper Note: G2 was referred to as "Cheese 2" in the event due to a scripting error. Note: RC2 and Storm Vortex both qualified for the competition, but withdrew prior to their respective battles. Round 1 *Alpha vs Cygnus X3 vs G2 vs Kitty vs Mini Maul vs Prince of Awe vs Rip: Prince of Awe & Rip qualified *Alienator vs Bernard vs Cutlet vs DTK vs Mammoth vs Staglet vs Typhoon Cadet: Bernard & DTK qualified *Gi-Ant-O vs Micro-Mute vs Rampage 2 vs Whipper: Rampage 2 & Whipper qualified Final *Bernard vs DTK vs Prince of Awe vs Rampage 2 vs Rip vs Whipper: DTK won Series 10 In May 2017, a new Featherweight Championship was originally planned to be recorded as part of Series 10, featuring changes to the weight limits for standard, walking and shuffling robots. Applications for featherweight entries opened at the same time as those for regular heavyweights,https://www.facebook.com/UKRobotWars/posts/814066092091075 although timing constraints forced the championship to be postponed indefinitely. However, the official Robot Wars Facebook page stated at the time that they still intended to film a potential Featherweight Championship after Series 10 had finished. Trivia *With 37 separate participants, the Featherweight Championship had more entries than any other Alternate Weight Class championship event. This does not include any potential competitors for the cancelled Series 3 championship, or those that withdrew from the Series 7 championship. *No featherweight champion ever attempted a title defence. References Category:Battle Events